


Too cool for me but thats fair.

by Delictuex



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Art School, Eventual Smut, Fluff, I'll add more tags later, M/M, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, im bad at tagging, reminds me of art school by remo drive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-08 08:03:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17977481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delictuex/pseuds/Delictuex
Summary: basically, queen is in art school but the band is still a thing. it starts with a prompt and a painting





	1. Chapter 1

Roger sat in the middle of his dorm, paint brush in hand as a blank canvas stared back at him. His professor gave the class a prompt: The most breathtaking thing you have ever seen.

Roger, for the life of him, couldn't think of anything to paint. He sighed and sat his paint brush down. He laid back on the carpet and stared at the ceiling, thinking hard. 

Then, Roger had an idea. Deaky came into the room, sketchbook in hand. "Hey, Deaky?" Roger piped up. The brunette hummed as a reply, plopping himself down on the couch. 

"Do you wanna be my model for this painting?" Roger said. Luckily, John wasn't in his class. Roger didn't have a problem admitting that the brunette in front of him was attractive. He was breathtaking, but Roger wasn't gay. 

Definitely not gay. 

He's shagged too many birds to count. He was a ladies man, and very much straight. 

John stared back at him and chuckled. "What, like one of those naked models?" He smiled down at the blonde. Rogers face heated up a bit, thats not at all what he meant. 

"No! Just a model. The teacher gave us a prompt." Roger said. John raised his eyebrows as if to ask "whats the prompt?". Roger thought for a moment, he wouldn't admit what the actual prompt is. Theres a fine line between friendship and romance. Roger definitely didn't want to cross that line. 

"Well it was more of a word than a prompt. She told us to paint the word "soft". Not literally of course, but I thought of you." Roger said. The two smiled at each other. John agreed and went to sketching. 

And so he began his work. 

Roger felt at peace sketching and painting John. He was truly a work of art. About two hours passed and he was nearly done. 

"Rog, Im getting pretty tired are you done yet?" John whined, rubbing his eyes. 

"Not quite. I'd say maybe an hour or so more? I could take a picture of you and finish from there?" Roger suggested. John nodded and Roger took a picture of him, he'd definitely be keeping it. 

John then got up and stretched a bit, yawning. He looked at the clock, it read 9:07 pm. "Im gonna go get something to eat. Want anything?" He said.

"I'll come with you." Roger said, getting up and grabbing his phone. He smiled at John and they made their way out the door. They decided to go to a small diner not too far from campus. On the way, they made small talk. 

"Why does 'soft' remind you of me?" John asked, looking over to the blonde. The blonde looked back and smiled. 

"Because you are. You're soft mentally and physically. You're gentle. And your hugs are great." Roger replied, glancing down at his shoes before staring straight ahead. 

"Im flattered." John smiled and did the same. "You wanna know what word reminds me of you?" John asked. Roger nodded in response. 

"Marshmallow." John said, grinning. Roger chuckled.

"What?" He asked, looking over to the brunette. 

"You can be hard sometimes but you're overall soft and sweet." John said. Rogers face heated up. He didn't know why, but it happened. Eventually, they reached the diner and walked inside. They sat in a booth near the back, a comfortable silence amongst them. 

Eventually, they ordered, ate, paid, and went back to their dorm. "Im going to bed. See you in the morning." John said walking to his bedroom. 

"Goodnight!" Roger shouted, to which he heard a 'goodnight' shouted back. It made him smile. And so he went back to work on his piece until it was finished. He moved the piece and all of his supplies to his room and eventually passed out on his bed without changing. Real nice.


	2. 9 am classes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> john confronts roger

It was currently about 8:40 am. John and Roger both had an art history class at 9, so here they were trudging the hallways of their dorm to get onto campus and out to their class. 

"Did you finish your painting?" John said to make small talk.

"Yeah, due today. Class at uh.. 2?" Roger said. John nodded in reply and eventually they reached their class, sitting at a desk together. Class eventually began. Art history was pretty boring as per usual, they were taking notes. 

John then slid a paper over to Roger. It had read:  
'I know that wasn't the actual prompt for your art thing.'

A pang of fear hit Roger like a truck. He stared down at the paper before putting a few question marks, trying to act nonchalant. John wrote back.  
'I talked to a friend in your class. He had a prompt that said: The most breathtaking thing you have ever seen.' 

Roger quickly wrote back. 'different prompts?'. He heard John chuckle beside him. At least he wasn't disgusted by it. 'You think i'm breathtaking?' John wrote to him. In which Roger swallowed his pride and wrote back: 'Of course.' 

John smiled down at the paper below him before writing back. 'Why did you tell me that was the prompt? I wouldn't of been weirded out. We're just friends right?'

'Thought you would have freaked out and thought there was more to it than just me thinking you're breathtaking. Because you are! I don't think i've ever seen a prettier man than you :)' Roger replied. John grinned at the paper, stuffing it in his bag before whispering a thank you to the blonde. They then finished the class and went onto their other classes, waving goodbye to each other. 

Roger sat down beside Freddie in his next class, they ended up talking a lot in that class and getting barely anything done. The rest of his class ended, so he had to run up to his dorm to grab the painting since he was an ass and didn't bring it with him.

Eventually, he got to his class and gave the teacher the painting. She shot him a confused look. 

"You think John is breathtaking?" She said, a small smile spreading across her lips. Roger stared at her before nodding a bit, opening his mouth but being interrupted by the teacher. 

"See me after class, I want an explanation on why you think John is breathtaking." She gave him a wink. Roger went back to his seat and sat down, the rest of class being pretty uneventful and boring. Then, the time came to talk to his teacher. He was a bit nervous, he might admit. He doesn't want his teacher thinking he's gay for this. 

"So," His teacher said, smiling up at him from her desk. Roger took a deep breath before beginning. 

"Have you seen Deaky? He's like a piece of art. A true beauty. He can walk into a room and be the only completely outstanding person there. Of course, theres girls that look quite good but I don't think anyone could ever size up John. And i'm not gay or anything! Theres a fine line between friendship and romance and what me and John have is strictly friendship." Roger said, staring down at his shoes. 

"Are you sure theres not more? From what I just heard it seems like you like him in more ways than one." The teacher said, winking at him. Roger shook his head furiously. 

"Im not gay." Roger said. The teacher nodded and let the conversation drop, letting him go free to his other classes. 

The rest of the day was boring. John and Roger had a few classes together, so did Freddie and Roger. So those were the fun parts. Currently, John and Roger were walking back to their dorm. 

"No- i'm done arguing. Your arguments are stupid." John said, smile evident in his voice. They got inside and took their coats off.

"Hey." Roger said, softly. He leaned in close to John ear. "Earth isn't a planet." He whispered. Both of them stopped for a moment, their faces flushed. They were both confused on why this happened but continued on anyways. 

"How the fuck is Earth not a planet?!" John screamed. They both broke out into laughter. They plopped themselves onto the couch and watched TV before they both eventually drifted to sleep with Roger in Johns lap.


	3. pretty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> two chapters in a day baby!! John is starting to get confused with his feelings

John was the first to wake up the next morning. They didn't have classes that day, luckily. His neck and whole body hurt. He felt like shit. But a glance down towards his lap changed everything. Roger looked so peaceful, so comfortable, so delightful. John couldn't stop himself from staring. His hands itched to run his fingers through Rogers hair.

But theres a fine like between friendship and romance, right? He shouldn't be thinking like this.

Roger stirred a bit, forcing John to rip his gaze away. "Morning sleeping beauty." John managed to say, smiling down at Roger as he got up from Johns lap.

"Sorry," Roger muttered, rubbing his eyes and yawning. He looked adorable and absolutely stunning. His hair was disheveled and unkempt, it suited him. Roger must have caught him staring, he chuckled. 

"Do I have something on my face?" He smiled at him. 

"No, your hair just looks like pure utter shit and I cant help myself but to stare in disgust." John said, smiling back. Roger let out an exaggerated gasp, acting offended. 

"Well I'll go fix it for you, bossy." Roger said, getting up to go fix his hair. When he came back John was laying down. 

"Tea?" He said from the kitchen. John hummed in reply. Roger had Johns favorite tea memorized. Milk no sugar. When it was finished, he brought it over to John and sat down with him, Johns legs across his lap. They sat and watched TV for a while before they both got bored. 

"What do you wanna do today?" Roger asked, setting his cup down on the coffee table. 

"We could call up Fred and Brian? I was thinking we could practice for a bit, go to a movie and we can go to the park? Just you and me?" John said, smiling down at Roger and setting his cup down on the coffee table as well. 

Roger smiled back. "That sounds delightful." John got up and went to the phone to call up Freddie. They got ready and went over to Fred and Brians dorm. Luckily, it was pretty close by, but they still had to walk a bit to get to Brians house. His mom had let the four set up in his garage for a while now. They made small talk along the way.

"Guess what number i'm thinking of." Roger said, smiling. 

"420." Brian said, looking back at Roger.

"No, how immature of you. Someone else guess." Roger said, knitting his eyebrows together while Brian sighed. 

"69." John said, staring at Roger and grinning.

"He literally just said-" Brian was interrupted by Roger.

"Yeah it was 69." Roger smiled back at John. Brian huffed and shook his head. Eventually, they made it to Brians house and they got started.

It was a productive practice session, they got better and playing together. Currently, Roger was creating a beat while John watched. 

"Hey, John-" Freddie began before John cut him off. 

"I cant believe you Fred, cant you see we're in the middle of something?" John said, staring back at Freddie. 

"If you staring at Roger counts as 'something' then you're always busy and I'll never be able to talk to you." Freddie huffed, but smiled immediately afterwards as they laughed together. Soon enough, practice was over, and they all walked back to the dorms together. 

"Me and Rog will catch up with you guys later, we're gonna go catch a movie." John said, waving goodbye to the two as the blonde and him walked together to the theatre. They decided to go with a (not so) scary movie. John and Roger just ended up being bored the entire time 

Finally, it ended and the pair walked out of the theatre, displeased. 

"That was utter shit." Roger said. John nodded and chuckled. 

"Wanna go to the park now?" John said. Roger nodded and so they did.


	4. Awkward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Park!!!

"Faster, Roger" 

"Jesus, you're greedy." 

"Please, faster!" 

John was on the swings, Roger was pushing him. They both laughed at how dirty they sounded, earning a few turned heads. 

"Come on, i'm tired of pushing you, lets go by the lake." Roger said, already trailing off to the lake. John hopped off the swing and followed him. Luckily, they brought a bag filled with art supplies with them before they left, therefore they sat on the grass, sketching and drawing for a bit. John got bored of drawing the scenery, so he flipped to the next page and stared at it, attempting to think of something to draw. 

Slowly, his mind wandered to Roger, and soon his eyes followed. He watched as the blonde worked hard on his piece, smoothing out the details and making sure it was beautiful. He looked stunning, his tongue poking out from his lips. His cheeks and nose were rosy from the cold. A piece of hair had fallen from behind his ear into his face, Johns hands itched to touch him. He slowly reached out and tucked the strand of hair behind Rogers ear. He didn't think about it, he didn't think about the consequences, as soon as he did it, he regretted it. 

Roger looked up at him and smiled. "Uh- Sorry I-" John attempted to say. Roger hushed him. 

"Its fine." Roger said to him. His voice was soft. John smiled back at him, finally. They both had sat down their sketchbooks and began just simply staring at the lake. 

"Im bored." Roger eventually said. John nodded before turning to the blonde. 

"You know what we could do?" John said, inching closer to Roger. The blonde hummed in response before freezing once John was really close. John ran his hand over Rogers pocket.

"You could.." John swiftly snatched out the dorm key from Rogers pocket. "Catch me!" He said before darting away. Roger laughed at him before running along after him. 

"You're really childish you know!" Roger called out to him while chasing him. John only smiled at this, and ducked away behind a tree to hide, close where they previously sat. He laughed to himself, convinced that he lost Roger before being tackled by the blonde. 

John fell with a thud, and Roger went with him. They laughed at each other before falling into a silence. They stared at each other, Johns mouth parted slightly. The brunette glanced down at Rogers lips, and the blonde started to slowly move it. They were so close. Just a bit further and the gap would be closed. Roger sucked in a breath before pulling back and getting off the brunette, laughing awkwardly. 

"Ah... Sorry.." Roger said, rubbing the back of his neck. John laid there, stunned. His face was flushed red. 

"You okay?" Roger said, looking over at the younger. John shut his mouth and nodded, sitting up. They sat there for a moment, not sure what to do. 

"Lets go home." John said, getting up. Roger followed him and they both went home in an awkward silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry i didnt update for a while. I lost a bit of motivation :( Im going through a bit right now, please be patient with updates! I know i said I would update everyday but im second guessing that. Sorry this is so short too! I wanted to give you something so I didnt just completely up and leave :(


	5. NOT A CHAPTER

Hey! I made an instagram! @delictuex   
Its really just an art account. Please dont repost the art I put on there!   
I'd prefer to keep it private. I dont post nsfw, I just dont want my friends to find me :")   
I post a lot of dealor there!   
Thanks for your support on this story, I'll probably draw little parts of the story on there!  
I'll try to update more and make chapters longer. 

Thanks! - Delictuex

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!


End file.
